


Made in the A.M.

by cherrylove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time she’d seen Jon Snow was at the last big Stark family gathering, her going away party. He’d been just a little taller than her, lanky and just figuring out how to maintain his beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made in the A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> The title and song both belong to One Direction. The song is Perfect by One Direction from the album Made in the A.M.

_“I might never be your knight in shining armor_  
_I might never be the one you take home to mother_  
_and I might never be the one to bring you flowers”_

The sound of the lead singer’s voice, a comforting smooth tone with traces of huskiness in it, reached Sansa’s ears as the set started and her attention was stolen away from the story Jeyne was regaling her with about what she’d missed over the last several years. She found the stage and the man whose voice captured her attention so readily. He was standing close to the microphone with a guitar in his hands, eyes closed. She took a minute to look him over. His hair was black and curly and in a stylish man bun and he wore skinny jeans that were cuffed, boots and a worn leather jacket over a tee. He was classically hipster and not generally the look she went for, but he made it work. 

“Jeyne? Who is that on stage?” Sansa asked, interrupting her friend’s story. 

“The band?” Jeyne asked. 

Her brow furrowed and suddenly the three other men on the stage came into focus for Sansa, “Yeah…the band.”

“That’s Night’s Watch. You know the lead singer actually.” 

“I do?” 

“Yeah, it’s Jon Snow, you know, Robb’s friend.”

Sansa shook her head, “There’s no way. That can’t possibly be Jon Snow.”

“Oh but it is Sansa. You’ve been gone for a long time…” Jeyne said, turning to order a round of shots.

Jeyne was right. Sansa had been gone for a very long time. Since she was a sophomore in high school and escaped to London to live with her Aunt Lysa after a crazy and a little bit scary relationship. She finished up high school before starting and finishing nursing school at King’s College London. She’d moved back to her hometown, Winterfell after a year of pediatric nursing there and celebrated her 26th birthday with passing NCLEX scores that would allow her to practice in the States. The last time she’d seen Jon Snow was at the last big Stark family gathering, her going away party. 

He’d been just a little taller than her, lanky and just figuring out how to maintain his beard. She could remember that Robb would run off to Jon’s garage to listen to the band play, but back then they’d been lucky to get a gig at a party. They were certainly a long way from that. 

Sansa downed a shot and then sucked on a lime, “So? They’re…like, _really_ good.” 

“Yeah. They just got back from their second tour. They actually had some tour dates in Canada this time,” Jeyne told her. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Robb didn’t tell you? They got signed about 3 years ago. They had a tour as a headliner that first year and then last year and this year they’ve had their own tours. They’re hugely successful now,” she said. 

“No shit…” Sansa mused. 

_“When I first saw you from across the room,_  
_I could tell that you were curious, Oh yeahh_  
_Girl, I hope you’re sure what you’re looking for,_  
_Cause I’m not good at making promises…”_

She turned back to the band, a mixed drink in her hand now and her eyes met Jon’s grey ones. It was hard to imagine that the boy she met all those years ago was now some kind of crazy successful musician who was touring with his band and playing for crowds. She could remember making fun of the way Arya would swoon over Jon’s bassist, Gendry, and the way Mya would fawn over Grenn whenever Jon and the boys came by the Stark place in the summers. 

She could remember the emails from Robb about the crazy parties he and Jon were going to and the band was performing at. He talked about the girls who would practically throw themselves at Jon senior year. She’d scoffed at her older brother then, but now…she could see why those girls might have done that. 

The band finished their set while Sansa was lost in her thoughts and she watched as they made their way down from the stage towards the bar. She turned back to her conversation with Jeyne now that there was no hypnotizing voice to distract her. 

“Enough about me, are you excited to start at Winterfell Memorial?” Jeyne asked. “Your charge nurse, Alysane, is just the best. She was the charge nurse when I started in the ER.” 

“I am excited. I spent a lot of time in the PICU with Bran when I was in middle school after his accident so, I’m familiar with it and I remember wanting to be just like the nurses helping my little brother. Dream come true really,” she said, sipping her drink. 

“Margaery is really excited for you be on the floor with her since you’re both going to be night nurses,” Jeyne told her, “She really wants to try and rekindle your friendship.”

Sansa bit the inside of her cheek, “I know, we’ve talked a few times about what happened and some about me starting in the PICU. It’s nice, but…” She shrugged and took another sip of her drink, “I’m not sure we’ll ever be able to have the friendship we did.”

Jeyne nodded and ordered them tequila shots with lime. They’d done the shots and had moved onto another topic, hardly noticing the man she’d been so distracted by coming to stand beside her. 

She vaguely heard someone ordering a drink on the other side of her and she didn’t know who it was until an elbow bumped into her. 

“Oh sorry.”

“No problem, it happens,” she said turning in her seat.

“Holy shit…Sansa Stark…”

She swallowed hard, “Jon! Hey.”

“How long have you been back?” he asked, a beer gripped in his hand. 

“Not long…about 2 months,” she told him, “I hear you got famous while I was gone…” 

His hand went to rub the back of his neck, “Uh, yeah. I guess a lot can happen in a couple years.” 

“That’s huge. It’s amazing really,” she said. “I know how much you guys wanted to make it and how hard you all worked.” 

Jon nodded, “So, what brought you back?”

Sansa bit the inside of her cheek, “It was just time to come home I guess…” 

He nodded thoughtfully. He took a swig of his beer and set the bottle back down, “So…you have a weird accent now.” 

She rolled her eyes and shoved him gently, “Shut up. I spent a long in time England. It’s not my fault. Southern and British make an odd mix…”

“It’s cute,” he chuckled, “So tell me about high school in London.”

“Well it’s definitely not like it is here…” 

They talked for a while until Jeyne announced that she needed to get home since she was working a shift kind of early tomorrow. 

Sansa paid for her drinks and looked back to Jon. She shrugged into her jacket and shouldered her purse, “It was really nice to see you and catch up Jon.” 

“Yeah, it was…” he agreed. 

“Well…goodnight…”

She turned to leave and was just making her way around a high top table when a calloused hand wrapped lightly around her wrist. 

She turned sharply; ready to rage at whoever thought it was okay to just grab her wrist like that. Her posture loosened and she smiled lightly, “Jon.”

“I’m in town for another three weeks. I’d like to see you again.” His hand dropped her wrist. 

A blush spread over her cheeks. She reached into her purse and handed over her phone after unlocking it. She watched as he put his info into her contacts and took the phone when he held it out to her. 

She tucked it into her coat pocket, “I’ll text you.” 

He gave her a crooked smile, “I look forward to it.” 

Jon tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket before heading back to the bar to join his bandmates. Sansa left the bar, once again barely hearing what Jeyne was saying. The echoes of the song that initially stole her attention as they drove back to their apartment occupied her mind.

_And if you like midnight driving with the windows down_  
_And if you like going places we can’t even pronounce_  
_If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about_  
_Baby, you’re perfect_  
_Baby, you’re perfect_  
_So let's start right now_


End file.
